Special in me
by YugiohFanfic26
Summary: Judai as a child tries to discover what is special about him. As he grow up, he will discover not was special in him but what is odd in him that make people treat him differently. And someday... Judai will find who was special for him. R/R


I'm at the school main library today... and I'm using the computer to type a story... ouir computer has a problem... it was the power supply... So... here is a story... yep... SPIRITSHIPPING GX people!!!

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters. If I own it... you might smell more SPIRITSHIPPING. Kazuki Takahashi owns that great anime... and I'm happy with that.

**WARNINGS: **um... find out yourself??? **hides under the desk**

* * *

What is so wrong of being me? I am assure of myself that I am normal. I have no disgusting wound or a deadly disease to be afraid of. I can talk straight and socialize like my fellow humans do. Then why am I locked up in this chamber? Concealed in this four concrete grey walls that won't give me a sight of the world, only a small window provides me a shine of light and my music was the sounds of agony and despair by those who are misunderstood.

It felt so odd...

It felt so lonely...

It felt so _unfair._..

I was born in a town where people judge greatness and power by the looks. And the unexplainable things were considered as bad luck. My parents were a simple and happy couple that wanted what any newly weds would want – a child. A child they believe will give them a greater life, a fuller life and a brighter life. The whole town believe... I wasn't that child any parents would wanted.

As a child I was hidden at home when I was supposed to play outside and meet new friends. I was in my own room, reading alone the books that my parents kindly given me. Everytime I looked outside on my small window, my thoughts formed questions that I want to answer myself. What's so different in me?

Curiousity filled my innocent mind, my mom always told me that I was special, people should not see special children like I am. Because my mom said they would get me and take me away from them. I never wanted that to happen. So, I always stay inside and when we have visitors I always keep myself quiet in my room.

But.... what's so special in me?

I stand in front in my full-view mirror, gazing up and down in my body structure. I am a slim boy, with big brown eyes and big brown hair that looked like a mushroom to me. But the thing I wonder is how I got a orange mop on the top of my hair. Is that the thing so special? Is that what is special in me? Oh please... people in this town needs to grow up. What's so odd in this... hair... my hair...

I walked down the stairs and into the living room. I peered into the doorway and saw my mom on one of our bamboo chairs. She has a piece of cloth in her hands and she seems knitting. She saw me.

"Judai... is there something wrong honey?" she smiled at me, that smile always makes me comfortable. Maybe because she's my mother and she was the only one now I know that ever loved me. Since my dad... well... I don't know what happened to my dad except from what my mom told me. Mom said he was gone... he went far away... and will never get back. The last time I saw him, I was five and can't remember anything about him but his smile.

I smiled back at her and walk towards her. She place the cloth and her knitting tools on the small table at her side and pat her lap, mentioning for me to sit down. I sat down on her lap and lean on her.

"You want to tell me something?"

I nodded, having the urge to fill the curiousity of my young mind. "Mom..." I slightly bow my head and point a small finger on the top. "why do I have this orange top? Does people want to eat me because my hair is colorful?" I heard no response from my mom so I slightly turn around to look at hair. And I saw tears on her eyes. I stand up in panic and look at her with tearful eyes.

"Did I said something wrong mom? I'm sorry... please forgive me mommy..." I was crying. I never want to see my mommy cried. She was the only friend I have.

She hold my face in her hands and lift my face up. She smiled. "You don't have to say sorry honey... I am crying because I'm happy..."

I tilted my head slightly in curiousity and put a finger on my chin, "you are crying because you're happy?"

My mom nodded, "I am... very happy..." she laughed slightly and messed my hair. I pouted. "People won't eat you because of your hair. You are an adorable boy and someday you'll grow up to be a handsome young man."

"What's so special in me? Is this hair odd?"

I keep silent as she carried me to my bedroom and lay me on my bed. I don't want to disturb my mom when she seems thinking. She brush my bangs off my face before speaking. "Everything about you is special my son, and someday... you will know... what is your importance in this world..."

My eyes are starting to close as I get closer to the sleep this comfortable feeling is offering me. Before I drifted off to sleep... the last words I heard from my mom. "You will know... what is so special in you..."

As I heard mom say that... I fell asleep.

* * *

**OMG... i'm late to my next class!!! I didn't notice it!!! And my class is on the other building!!!**


End file.
